


Playground Kisses

by Daaishi



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, playground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daaishi/pseuds/Daaishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riho and Ayumi go on their first date, but it doesn't go as Riho expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground Kisses

 

If there was only one word to describe Ishida Ayumi, it would probably be irresponsible. Seriously, that girl drove Riho mad with her short attention span (hehe short). Somehow, though, she never failed to shine on stage. Especially if the stage was a... playground. That's right. Ayumi shined the most when she was between her fellows -- children of ages 1-10. She fit in really well, despite being 18, an adult in most places. Her small stature helped a lot. Yet it still amazed Riho how much of a kid she was. It was like her soul had stopped maturing along with the rest of her body, other than the times she was on a real stage. Dancing was the only thing she was serious about. Well... not the only thing. Not really. But Riho didn't like to admit that she was important enough to Ayumin for her not to act like a kid about their relationship.

They had never gone on a date.

It wasn't that they didn't want to be seen together. People knew all the members of Morning Musume were very close to each other. Even Ayumi and Sakura, mind you. And they wouldn't talk about their feelings in public, they weren't stupid. The thing was, they had no time, with all the photoshoots, Ayumi being a seiyuu, the new single, the spring tour... They just didn't have the time. Riho really wished they would go on a date, to a sushi restaurant or something. Or a bakery, because they both had a sweet tooth.

March 1st... The spring air hadn't quite settled in yet. There was still snow between pavement cracks and the atmosphere was still cold, even though the sun was shining bright. They were walking together towards the studio, since they lived quite close to it and to each other. Riho wanted to ask her out properly, yet the words just wouldn't come out like she intended.

"Ayumi?" she exhaled her name, not realising that she had been holding in her breath.

The older looked at her with those beautiful oak tree eyes. She had dark circles under her eyes, quite visible because she wasn't wearing any make-up. Her now short hair dangled from side to side playfully as she walked.

"Yes, Riho?"

There was a new kind of seriousness in her tone, one Riho wasn't used to. Was she... worried?

I just wanted to ask you..."

She left the sentence hanging in the air for a few long seconds, grasping at the right words to use. Ayumi said nothing, keeping her beautiful eyes locked with Riho's, intimidating her a little.

"Would you like to go out with me? On a date? We could go eat those crazy foods you like."

She smiled when she heard 'crazy foods', and it wasn't one of her shy cute smiles. It was more of a grin, almost evil.

"Yes, Riho!"

And so crazy immature Ayumin was back.

"How about today? We have a little free time after the rehearsal.”

"Sounds awesome. I'll get kisses and food!"

Riho laughed softly and patted her on the head.

"Come on, we'll be late."

 

Riho did not understand how someone could work so hard in a day and not be tired. Ayumi looked just as full of energy as she had in the morning, when she was completely well-rested. Riho felt as if she was ready to pass out, but she stayed up for their date. She was really excited to go on a date with her short girlfriend, at last.

“Riho? What’s with that dreamy smile?”

Ayumi punched her arm lightly.

“What? No, it’s nothing. I was just thinking about our date.”

She took the taller’s hand and smiled. Riho looked down, a little embarrassed. She couldn’t tell if she was blushing, but she doubted that she wasn’t. It was always Ayumi’s smile that made her flustered. Not even Sayu’s kiss made her feel so embarrassed.

Speaking of kisses…

“Ayumi?”

Ayumi continued to smile. “Yes, Riho~?”

“Do you want to kiss me?”

Ayumi’s smile died for a second and Riho thought she said something wrong. Her heart started to beat fast, regretting every single moment that passed without Ayumi saying anything. All those worries went away the moment Ayumin cupped her face.

“I do, if you want to.”

Those words expelled all the worries Riho ever had. They echoed in her head, and made Riho smile. She brought her face closer to Ayumi’s, and so did the other. Their noses were almost touching as Riho tilted her head slightly. Their lips were so close to each other, they could feel each other’s breath.

“I’ve never been kissed, Rihoriho.” Ayumi whispered shyly.

Riho smiled as she took her hand.

“Neither have I, other than Sayu’s kiss. But there’s a beginning for everything, now, isn’t there?”

“I guess so, yes.”

Ayumi moved in and their lips touched. They lingered into the kiss, and none of them wanted to pull away. They both smiled into the kiss and Riho squeezed Ayumi’s hand slightly. Ayumi put her hand around Riho and pulled her closer, still keeping her lips on the younger’s.

Riho was the one to pull away in the end, inhaling deeply.

“You taste like strawberry, Ayumi.”

“Because one-five, ichi-go, ichigo~ And you taste like… Hm, I can’t put my finger on it, but you taste good…”

They both blushed at that and smiled shyly. They looked into each other’s eyes and their smiles grew wider. Riho’s heart was beating really fast, and she could feel and hear Ayu’s beating too. Riho realised that she was indeed in love with this girl, and she would never want to lose her.

Ayumi was the one to break the silence.

“So, where are we going?” she asked cheerfully.

Riho smiled at her childishness.

“We’re going to a restaurant. I don’t know where yet, but we’ll see, okay?”

“Okay, so let’s find a nice restaurant and eat some good food, then go to sleep. Sounds good.”

Riho laughed softly.

“Sounds awesome.”

Ayumi got up and took her hand. Riho squeezed it and got up too, and then hugged her.

“…Can I hug you for a while, Ayumin? It feels really good to have you in my arms…”

Ayumi hugged her back and nodded. Her head rested on the taller’s shoulder. Riho shifted from one leg to the other slowly, which determined Ayumi to do so too. They didn’t talk. It was a silence that was not asking to be filled with words. It was a comforting silence, and they didn’t need anything but each other.

Riho was the one to pull away, but she still held Ayumi’s hand, smiling.

“I’m good now, let’s go.”

They went out of the studio and started walking through the streets of Tokyo. No one would care about them holding hands, so they kept holding hands while walking.

“Do you see any restaurant you’d like?” Riho asked, wanting to see Ayumin’s reaction to eating good food. She loved her girlfriend’s raw reactions.

“Hm…” She paused, looking around. “How about that American restaurant?” She pointed to a restaurant you would barely see unless your name was Ishida Ayumi, the girl with eyes for hamburgers and hot dogs. “I want to eat a hamburger.”

“Sure, let’s eat a hamburger and watch people walk on the street.”

They walked to the restaurant and sat down at a table on the terrace. Ayumi took the menu and moved closer to Riho so they could both read it. They looked over it together, Ayumi flipping the page back to burgers everytime Riho tried to go further. Riho just sighed and let her admire the beauty of the hamburgers, smiling sweetly. She thought it was very cute that she was so interested in food.

“I’m going to order… this.”

She pointed at the most expensive hamburger, with thousands of types of meat and cheese and all that. _Where did it all go?_

Riho smiled and nodded. Ayumi raised her head from the menu, and her eyes were fixed or something. Riho looked into the direction Ayumin was looking.

_Oh, no._

It was a playground.

“Ayumin, look at me~” Riho singsang, trying to get her attention. “Come on, we’re on a date, we can’t play now~”

Ayumi, however, gave zero fucks about Riho and the date the moment she saw the playground. Riho knew she’d lost her. At least she wouldn’t have to pay for that huge ass hamburger anymore, but it was still bad. Really bad. Despite being so small, Ayumi still had muscles, so if she wanted to, she could rip a kid off the swing or off the seesaw if she wanted to take his place, even if he was glued to it.

Ayumi got up from the table and started walking towards the park, hypnotized and smiling like an idiot. Riho followed her and took her hand, making sure she didn’t fall off the steps and break something, because she coud with those boots.

Ayumi quickly ran for the swings and Riho followed her helplessly. The oldest started swinging, and Riho sat on the swing next to her. Ayumi held out her hand and Riho took it. They started swinging at the same time, and it was honestly beautiful.

“This is better than any burger, isn’t it Rihoriho?” Ayumi voiced, laughing.

Riho gave her the most honest smile she had ever given anyone. Not her usual smug smile that made her look like a 35 years old pervert, but a genuine smile that lighted up Ayumi’s heart. Ayumi stopped swinging and got off the swing. She went to Riho and stopped her from swinging too, then pecked her lightly on the lips. They were alone in the park, so they weren't worrying that they were seen. Ayumi smiled warmly and put her hand over Riho's heart. Riho put her hand over Ayumi's and looked into her eyes.

“I'm in love with you, Sayashi Riho...” Ayumi whispered and closed her eyes.

Riho didn't say anything for a few seconds. She just have her a wide smile and hugged her tightly. Her mouth was unable to produce any words, and her mind was still processing the other girl's words. Nobody had ever been in love with Riho, or told her. She was sure she was also in love with Ayumi, but she just couldn't say anything.

They stood like that for a while, the early spring breeze blowing lightly. Being in Ayumi's arms felt like that was where she belonged, and she couldn't be happier. She now understood all the love songs she sang. She would never be able to live without Ayumi in her arms.

“I love you too, Ayumin...”

The words suddenly felt natural, like you say hello. Like she was meant to say that, like it was her only purpose in life. Ayumi sighed happily, and so did Riho.

“Let's go home and watch a concert, what do you say?” Ayumi said.

“Sure, let's go, my love.”

And so they went to Ayumi's place, holding hands and being in love.

 


End file.
